disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lor McQuarrie
Lorraine "Lor" J. McQuarrie is one of the main characters from The Weekenders, the "jock" of the group, and Tish Katsufrakis' best friend and next door neighbor. Etymology "Lor" may be short for Lorraine and her middle initial may be J.http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0062623/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 Biography Lor has shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair and often wears T-shirts and jeans. She is of Irish-Scottish descent and has somewhere around fourteen brothers (the actual number has never been said on the show). She also is confident and assertive. Lor is an avid sports player, and she excels at both basketball and soccer. She is frequently caricatured as the "dumb jock," as many of the jokes revolve around her inability to understand things and seemingly limited intelligence. Lor is frequently tough and borderline insensitive, to the group's chagrin. She mock-threatens violence ("I'm going to pound you one!") when she is either offended or upset. In addition to being tough, Lor is also extremely spoiled and bratty. She loves the way she looks and thinks she's the most beautiful person ever. Lor also enjoys eating junk food and playing video games. Even though Lor and Tish are best friends, Lor has more in common with the guys, Tino and Carver, than with Tish. Despite being tough, Lor is unable to speak coherently to boys she likes and has a crush on Thompson Oberman, a boy at school who has blue hair and wears sunglasses. She struggles in school but can earn a decent grade when she sets her mind to it. Overall, Lor is not very bright or all that kind but is indeed a true friend to her gang, always sticks by them, and shares a deep love and respect for them. Lor's hero is her grandmother. Trivia *Lor is the first character of the group to be shown to have a crush on anyone. *She and Carver are the only members to have siblings. *She had a childhood piggy bank named Piggy McBankington, but sadly she broke it in order to do her family laundry. *Lor has only worn high heels three times in the show. **In "Makeover", when Christie and Candy gave her a makeover. **In "Tutor", when she tried to impress Thompson. **In "Dinner Party", but is unable to walk straight. *A running gag throughout the series is Lor being unsure how many brothers she has. *Her voice sounds like Sam Manson from Danny Phantom, due to the fact they are both voiced by the same voice actress, Grey DeLisle. Gallery LorWK.png Lor.gif Crush Test Dummies (1).jpg Makeover (The Weekenders).jpg Makeover (The Weekenders) (1).jpg Makeover (The Weekenders) (2).jpg Makeover (The Weekenders) (3).jpg Makeover (The Weekenders) (5).jpg Makeover (The Weekenders) (6).jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 10.26.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-06 at 10.19.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-15 at 8.16.14 PM.png Lor1.png Lor11.jpg Lor7.png 300316 531640776859245 1289450107 n.png Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 3.05.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-02 at 3.05.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-14 at 4.11.21 PM.png pizzaimpossible.jpg Lor wedding gown.jpg Weekenders cast skating.png Lor hideous makeup.jpg References Category:The Weekenders Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Athletes Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Students Category:Scottish characters